


something old, something new

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LBD Ficathon</p><p>prompt #31: William Darcy walks his little sister down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something old, something new

“Gigi, you look beautiful,” he said as she left the dressing room. The rest of the bridal party had already left the hotel in a limo for the church, and he was there to escort her into theirs. “Just wait until he sees you.”

“Thank you, William.” She said. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her look before. Her dark hair was intricately pinned under her veil. Her dress was a traditional ball gown with the buttons from her mother’s wedding gown. Her makeup was impeccable and timeless diamond earrings decorated her ears. 

“Mom and Dad would be so proud of you,” he told her with a sad smile.

“I know they would.” She smiled back, “I wish they were here. They should be here. I guess they’re here in spirit though, or at least that’s what I like to think.” 

“Me too,” he said, “I do have something for you that’s from them in a sense.” He pulled a jewelry box from his inner jacket pocket.

“Oh, William, it’s beautiful. Can you put in on me?” She turned around and lifted the back of her veil from him.

As he put the necklace around her neck, he told her where it came from. “I had it commissioned out of Mom and Dad’s wedding bands.” The platinum and diamond pedant sparkled on her neck, adding to the beauty of her ensemble. It suited her perfectly.

“Oh William,” she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes and her voice cracking, “what a wonderful present.”

“I thought that since I got Mom’s engagement ring and Dad’s watch that you should get a piece of jewelry that represents both of them.”

She whipped the tears from her cheeks, making sure they didn’t leave tracks on her makeup. “William. I’m going to ruin my makeup right before my wedding. Now come on, let’s get in the limo. I’d hate to be late to my own wedding.” She said holding out her arm for William to take.

He escorted her into the limo and they sat in silence in fear that they would cry if they spoke any more about their parents. It was hard. Despite all the years that had passed since their deaths, they still felt the pain of being orphaned. Their absence was felt most acutely at event like this, events that their parents should have been there for. Their parents should have been there for their graduations, William’s wedding, the births of his children, and now, Gigi’s wedding.

The photographer snapped a picture as they exited the limo outside the church on a picturesque tree-lined street. It was the church where William married Lizzie and the church that their parents were married in. She squeezed his hand hard as they ascended the stairs into the church.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

“Absolutely.”

And the wedding march began to play as he escorted his baby sister down the aisle. With each step, he could see her smile grow as she looked down the aisle at the man she was going to marry.


End file.
